High School Drama
by Elana the Enchantress
Summary: Hogwarts is not a school for magic, it is a preppy private school where only the rich go. Lily is a scholarship student who is looked down upon, but all she wants to do is make it through her three years there, and dance the rest of her life away!
1. First day in Hell!

**Disclaimer**: Al things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's, and since I'm not her it means it's not mine. Everything you don't recognize is mine, including all new characters and the idea of the story!

**Title:** High School Drama!

**Summary:** Hogwarts is not the magical school, it is a preppy private school that Lily is accepted into as a scholarship student. She's not rich though she's looked down upon which doesn't bother her, because all she wants to do is make it through the four years of High School and dance the rest of her life away!

**-Chapter One-**

Lily looked up at the hulking high school that would be her home for nine months of the twelve in a year. She was not looking forward to it, but then she didn't have a choice in the matter. Her parents were already walking up to the doors; they were the ones who had made her take the scholarship test to get in. Lily not believing that she would actually get in did so without a fight. But three months later when the letter came to tell her she was accepted she felt the world crash around her. She would live in a room with three other girls who she had no previous knowledge of and who were filthy rich. Lily walked up and joined them as they beckoned her. As she walked through the rooms following a man she stared around her grimacing more and more as she saw the area. This was a place of money, not for the likes of her.

Lily liked her public school life, it suited her perfectly. She had enough friends, she wasn't popular by a long shot, but she had her friends and that was all she needed. Plus she had enough time to go to dance lessons at a local school that she paid for with her money she received in an allowance and her work that she did around her neighborhood. But now that she was going to the private school there was no more lessons and she had already read the book about the school, they did not offer dancing classes. She resented her parents for making her do this in the first place. If she hadn't sent the thing in the first place, if they hadn't make her take it she would be at a lesson this very minute instead of miles away from home.

They finally reached a door that had Headmaster written on it in elaborate letters and was taken through and sat down at three chairs. The man said that Headmaster Dumbledore would be here in a few minutes, and was sorry for the delay. Her parents assured the man that it was no trouble; Lily on the other hand slouched down in the chair despite what her parents were telling him. They kept saying that she was going to make a bad first impression. She didn't care though and ignored them she took out an CD player and began to listen to it already imagining the kind of choreography she would want to do with the music and slightly moved her feet in what she was imagining. Her parents seeing this only shook their heads. They knew it was going to be hard for Lily to adjust, especially since there wasn't a dance class, but this was an opportunity of a life time one that she would eventually like the outcome of.

Finally Headmaster Dumbledore entered, he was not really an old man, but he was aging, and had a long beard and twinkling eyes. His face was kind, and with a tap of her foot from the direction of her mom she turned the CD player off and stuffed it back in her bag and looked at the man. She let it show on her face that she wasn't a happy person but if he saw it he showed no signs of such.

"Forgive me for being late; there was an emergency that called my attention. So you must be Lily?" She nodded her head ignoring the looks her mother shot her at her disrespect. "Well I am very glad that you could join us here at Hogwarts School. I feel you will fit in here, when you go to your room you will find three uniforms for you, wash days are on Wednesday and Saturday. Saturday's and Sunday's you will have to yourself, though some of the other students can get extra classes on that day. If you're having trouble in a class you too can have extra classes."

"Thank you Headmaster, I'm sure Lily will love this place. I know it'll be a wonderful place for her to go to school." Lily's mother said when Lily remained quiet.

"Yes well I'll let you say your goodbyes, and then someone will come and take you to your dorm room I guess you could call it." And then he stood up shook hands with her parents and walked out. Lily's parents turned to her shaking their heads again.

"That was very disrespectful Lily!" Her dad said looking at her with a stern gaze in his eyes.

"I didn't even want to come here!" She said her voice fierce as she stared defiantly back.

"Then why did you take the test." Tired of hearing her say it was their fault.

"Because you made me, and what was the chance that I would be the one that they picked." She yelled back at them.

"Well you were the one that was picked, and you're staying. One of these days you'll thank us for the outcome of these years. I am sorry that you had to leave your friends and your dancing, but education is more important!" She said her voice cold and her gaze hard.

They turned and after a hug headed out just as they were about to step out back to the car they heard Lily's voice. "Just because you had a crappy childhood with no fun doesn't mean you have to do the same to me." And then she closed the door in their faces as she sat down waiting for whoever it was that was supposed to take her to the room that she would be staying in. It didn't take long. It was a girl who looked to be a few years older then Lily was but her face was kind.

"Hi, I'm Elsa; I'm here to take you to your room." She said smiling and then Lily picked up her small backpack with a single strap that looked like an overlarge purse. She followed Elsa and let her point some things out and finally asked Lily's name which she said. "Well no offense but you don't look real happy to be here." She said smiling with a small amount of laughter.

"That would be because I don't want to be here." Lily said her voice less harsh then it was with her parents. "I was fine with my life the way it is."

"I see, well Hogwarts is a really nice school, I'm sure it'll take not time for you to join in and begin to think of this as a second home. I know when my father transferred me home from the other private school I hated this place. I came to get to love this place though, so I'm sure you will." Lily only shrugged her shoulder, and finally Elsa showed her the door. "I'll be showing you around so I'll come tomorrow morning, you'll get your schedule tomorrow morning. I do hope you like this place." And then she was waving good bye to Lily and walking down the hall leaving Lily to brave the room by herself.

When she entered no one was there she guessed they were all in the middle of class since it was a Monday and only three o' clock. Her bags had been placed on a bed that was right next to the window; the others had personal touches on them, which showed everyone that they were claimed already. Hers was dreadfully plain with cream colored sheets and a simple and plain comforter. She dumped her back pack on the bed and took a deep breathe that she really needed. There was a small wardrobe next to her bed and when she opened it, it was empty and ready for her clothes to be placed in. Not knowing what else she did just that and began to unpack.

She was able to hang up most of her clothes, place others in the dresser at the bottom of the wardrobe and was about to start with all her other things she brought when the other girls entered talking and laughing and Lily grimaced mentally. All of them were pretty with the perfect hairstyle and accessories. She had been stuck in a room full of what was more then likely, the popular people. They stopped their talking when they saw her. The main girl walked up smiling.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Kali, this is Jasmine, and that's Beth."

"Lily." She said short and to the point.

"So you're from London, what does your father do, I bet my father knows him."

"I doubt it!"

"Why?" Her voice was turning snooty fast and Lily knew that the next year was going to be a living hell.

"Because I'm a scholarship student, and your father is more then likely a very important and high up man." She said trying not to speak slowly and insult the girl. She was going to be sleeping in the same room for a year it would definitely help if she didn't piss her off the first day.

"You're a scholarship student." The look on her face told her that the snubbing would now begin and she was right. "Well then let's get a few things straight; don't expect us to take pity on you. Don't get above your station with the guys in this school especially James, Sirius and Remus, they're off limits to people like you. And the only way that you can become popular is if you work way hard, or your father becomes rich, so don't get your hopes up about thateither."

"Well then I guess I won't be popular, what a shame." She said sarcastically but continued before they could even open their mouths. "Also I'm not interested in guys, for your information I'm gay, which is very lucky for me since I'm in a room with you three, because you three are pretty." She said her face showing interest and seriousness.

Kali wrinkled up her nose. "You are sick!" and then turned around. "C'mon we have a free period let's get out of this place."

Just as they walked out of the room Lily flicked off their backs and then began to finish her unpacking, 'Yes,' she thought 'It's going to be a lovely year.' And then grabbed a book and some paper and began to write to her friend back home.

_Amanda,_

_Hey what's going on with you, my first day here and let's just say I already pissed off the more then likely popular girl in the school. I can see the headlines of the school paper. "A mere scholarship girl pissed off the richest girl at school. A law suit ensures!" I can't help with every minute here resent my parents more and more. How are things going with you? I wish I could be dancing right now, but I have no idea when the bimbo's will be coming back. In fact I doubt I'll have friends this year. But I have to stop this is getting way too close to self pity! My classes start tomorrow, I don't know what I have yet but after I get your reply I'll tell you. Well got to go write to me the minute you get this!_

_Lily!_

Lily immediately grabbed a blank envelope and stuck it in, sealed it and addressed it. She then having nothing else to do until supper time she grabbed her CD player and turned on the CD that was in there and began to doodle, she wasn't that bad, but she would never cut it as a professional. She must have been at it for a while because the next thing she knew the girls had re entered and were getting ready to change for Supper. That's when it dawned on Lily that she was going to have to follow then to the Dining room because she had no clue where it was. The thought of following them and them looking back sniggering ather made her want to throw up. They were getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door and the face of Elsa peeked through and looked at the girls.

"Hey guys, Lily are you ready to go?"

Lily immediately felt relief and incredible happiness to see Elsa and nodded her head. She placed the things back on her bed and walked out the doors ignoring the girls as she followed Elsa down the hallway.

"So what do you think of your roommates?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah Honestly."

"I hate them! But then my judgment is a little weird as are my standards!" They were silent I think Elsa was a little shocked. "Thanks for coming and getting me, I don't think me and my room mates are going to be getting along."

"It wasn't a big deal, I don't get why you four wouldn't get a long I mean Kali can be a snob sometimes but she's usually really nice."

"Yes but I'm a scholarship student."

"That's not that big of a deal there are four others in the school so you're not the only one."

"But let me guess they're not that popular either?"

"Well yes, the people here don't like the people without money, it's really stupid thing. People can be very prejudiced." She said as if thinking on something of the past.

"What grade are you in?"

"Me, I'm a junior, what grade will you be in, you look like you could be a senior you're really tall." And it was true Lily was 5'10 and was still growing, not that she minded it helped with some of the dance moves that she liked.

"No I'll be starting my sophomore year."

"Only, you're kidding."

"No I just have some really tall genes."

"Wow I wish I could be that tall."

They made it to the Dining room then and people looked up and looked down until they did a double take since Lily was new, and I guess you could call her news. She ignored them all most of them could tell that she had an attitude. But the guys were looking a lot, because Lily was very pretty, even if she did have an attitude. Elsa walked over to a small group of three other girls who looked like they were also nice. Elsa sat down and motioned for Lily to take the seat right across from her and Lily did so. The other girls smiled and immediately asked Elsa question and Lily began to feel completely out of place. Actually there was no began she had become uncomfortable the moment she set foot in this enormous school. Her three roommates entered a little later and sat down with as Lily began to call them the 'pretty people' and when someone pointed towards her they looked made a face and said something that Lily knew must have been bad considering the reaction it was given by those that heard it.

Elsa saw her looking at them and then looked back at Lily. "See anyone you might like to know the name of?" She asked trying to draw Lily into a conversation.

"Actually my room mates said something about a Sirius, James and Remus, mind if you point them out to me."

All four of the girls smiled and immediately pointed to the end of a table a few down from their where three guys were sitting and talking amongst themselves. They were cute, Lily would admit that but they weren't that cute. The only other explanation that they would say they were off limits was if they were highly rich, which was more then likely since just about everyone in here was rich.

"Those three are the most sought after guys in the school, not only are they very good looking but they're also the wealthiest of everyone in here." One of the girls said confirming Lily's idea, another girl spoke up.

"Why are you interested in them?"

After taking another look at them she turned back. "No thanks, I'm not into the whole relationship thing." She said and then listened to them begin to talk again. It was a few minutes later when quiet enveloped the dining table, it was such a turn around from the regular noise that Lily's eyebrows rose in surprise wondering who could make the whole room completely quiet. That's when she saw that it was the Headmaster.

"Welcome to another Year at Hogwarts for some of you , and a new one for others. That's really all I wanted to say, lets eat." And then workers brought in the main dishes and other things and laid them on the table as the students began to talk again and push and shove to get the food.

Lily who wasn't very hungry only took a little and ate while she listened to the others talk. Lily only interrupted once and that was to ask how they mailed letters, and when she knew how she didn't really open her mouth unless someone else asked a question. Elsa after supper showed her the way back to the room and promised to pick her up in the morning and show her the way to her classes. Lily thanked Elsa warmly and then entered to find that she had beaten the roommates of her and smiled happily. She went to the bathroom and took a shower washing away the grime from her journey and then got out to find that they were back and all on Kali's bed. She ignored them and crawled into bed and turned her back to them trying to drift off to sleep and ignore their giggling. She fell asleep quickly and sighed. Life here, she knew was going to suck!

* * *

A/N- Hey I hope you liked the story thanx for trying it out. If you don't like it please just say so, I really don't like flames, if enough people don't like it I'll delete it!  
_Maddie_! 


	2. A Very Merry Welcome NOT!

**Disclaimer**: Al things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's, and since I'm not her it means it's not mine. Everything you don't recognize is mine, including all new characters and the idea of the story!

**Title:** High School Drama!

**Summary:** Hogwarts is not the magical school, it is a preppy private school that Lily is accepted into as a scholarship student. She's not rich though she's looked down upon which doesn't bother her, because all she wants to do is make it through the four years of High School and dance the rest of her life away!

**-Chapter Two-**

When Lily woke up she couldn't quite figure out where she was that was until she heard a small snore and smiled. As the memories of where she was came back to her she figured that if worst came to worst she could always blackmail her roommates about one of them snoring. She really hoped it was Kali that would make it oh so lovely and it would give her leverage over her to get her off her back. When she finally flipped over and looked over she smiled a gleeful and triumphant smile because Kali was the one that was snoring. She got up and looked at the uniform frowning slightly. She felt the cloth and grimaced because it was the kind of cloth that would be extremely itchy. So she grabbed some purple work out pants and the uniform and went to the showers.

Lily got in the first one and set the things on a bench inside; it was that spacious of a shower cubicle, since there were four of them. She turned on the water fixing it to the right temperature and listening to see if she had woken up any of the others but she could faintly still hear the snores. She toned them out after that and took a long shower, washing her hair. She had been in there for about twenty minutes when there was a bang on the cubicle and she walked to it and stuck out her head to see Kali standing there looking expectant.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked after a moment's silence.

"You can't use this shower, it's the good one and I always use it."

"Oh well there are three others, I don't think it will kill you to use one of them for one day!" Kali opened her mouth as if to say something but Lily plowed ahead. "I'll tell you what. I'll start using the one on the end after this, and you'll leave me alone from now on."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because then I won't let it slip that you snore at night!" Kali's eyes opened wide and she drew in a surprised intake of breath. "Oh don't worry at the moment my lips are sealed, unless you push me the wrong way. And if you do, don't worry I'm sure James, Sirius or Remus think it's cute for a girl to snore! Well tootles, I need to finish my shower!"

Lily closed the door and finished it in the next ten minutes, grabbed her towel and dried off. She changed into her uniform with the exercise pants underneath it then walked out. Kali apparently decided to wait for the shower, but she completely ignored Lily, which was just fine with her. She walked to a mirror and began to dry her hair; it was sometimes hard to do that since it went to her mid back. By the time she had gotten it dry Kali was just finishing up. Lily though undid the blow dryer and stowed it at the bottom of her wardrobe. She walked out then after grabbing her back pack which was filled with a notebook, a book, and some utensils. She sat down outside and waited for Elsa.

It didn't take long for her to show up, she walked up smiling. "Good morning Lily, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, how bout you?"

"Good, thanks. So the headmaster gave me your schedule, here you go." She handed Lily a slip of paper and Lily opened it looking at it with interest. She was in a few honors classes and grimaced. She was smart enough it was true but at her public school she didn't get into it on account of behavior. See, she tended to get into fights at her old school so they didn't think she would be good in the honor classes.

They walked into the dinning room and sat down at the same table that they had last night. The next few minutes the last people began to wander in ready for food and the day to begin. Dumbledore and a many of the other teacher apparently didn't take breakfast with the students, there was only three, and they were only there to be monitors. At exactly eight fifteen the cooks entered bringing with them breakfast. Lily didn't eat too much, but more then last night, then stuck two sticks of gum in her mouth. She was listening to the other girls talk about an assignment or something when something went splat right in front of her scattering bits of food everywhere, especially on her. Lily sat there for a moment then calmly wiped the stuff off of her face and looked around to see the three boys laughing.

"I'm sorry Lily, I should have told you, they usually pull a prank on the new kid!" Elsa said wiping some of it off her also.

"No problem." And before anyone asked what she was doing she stood up and walked over to the boys smiling politely. "So which one of you did it." Two of them, she couldn't remember which one was which shrugged their shoulders looking innocent. "Okay well what was it made out of?" They looked at her as if she was crazy. "Not going to tell huh? Can I ask you a question then?"

"I guess." One of them said still looking confused but also sounding confused.

"How much time do you spend on your hair?"

All of them looked startled. "What kind of a question is that!" One with shaggy black hair asked.

"What you can't answer that either."

The one with chocolate brown eyes rolled them. "I don't know five to ten minutes."

"Such a shame."

They looked at her confused for a moment and then froze in shock at what Lily did next. See Lily with a sleight of hand trick had spit out her gum earlier and split it into two clumps, one in each hand. Now she reached up and spread the two clumps of gum all over the top of their hair. She couldn't do it to the other one, but she thought he would get the picture all the same. She pulled back and shrugged her shoulder.

"Oops, my hands slipped." She turned around and began to walk away; the room was now deadly quiet. One of them finally got over their shock and she was sure his name was Sirius.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Me no one!" She looked at them and smiled a mocking smile. "What you can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

They didn't reply to that one, so she walked over to the table only to find that they were looking at her as if she had the plague. One of them spoke up before she could sit down. "You can't sit here after doing something like that."

"Okay, well where are the other scholarship students?"

One of the other girls pointed out a table and Lily smiled her thanks. She stopped behind Elsa's chair. "I'm sorry, and thanks. I don't want to get you in trouble so you don't have to continue showing me around!"

She then walked towards the table they were laughing at what happened and smiled at her as she came up. She smiled back and stood next to an empty seat. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all!"

"Thanks." She sat down and looked into their amused smiling faces. "I'm Lily."

"I'm Nadia." She was pretty with nutmeg brown hair and smoky grey eyes. "This is Natalie; we call her Nat for short!" The girl she motioned too had dark hair and blue eyes, she smiled a shy smile, she seemed the quiet type. "This is Kelly, we call her Kel." She was a brunette too though it was darker and her eyes were a brown shade too. "And this is Kristina, but we call her Kris!" She was a dirty blonde with hazel eyes that sparkled.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Uh-Oh, here comes the dragon!" Kel said motioning her head slightly. She followed and watched as a serious looking professor finished talking to the boys and was heading in Lily's direction.

"The dragon?"

"She's the meanest, strictest of all the teachers."

She would have asked more but the dragon had arrived and looked at Lily disapproval and anger radiating from her glance. "Ms. Evans you will follow me to the Headmasters office!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand!

"Yes ma'am." She looked at the others as she got up and collected her back pack. "See you guys later."

"Later." They all said at the same time and Lily followed the dragon. As she was walking she could see Kali ahead and to the side smirking and looking smug. As she passed she made what sounded like a snoring sound, and the expression on her face changed to one of glowering hatred. Lily didn't say anything and they eventually arrived at the Headmasters office. She followed the dragon in only to find that the three boys were there already and the two as they caught sight of Lily through a glare that could kill. Her only response was to smile a sickly sweet smile.

"Ah so good of you to join us Ms. Evans, now we can get down to business. All four of you will be getting detention."

"That's all she gets is a detention!" the one with the chocolate brown eyes said, Lily was sure he was James.

"Yes, because although you may not want to hear this, you got what you deserved Mr. Potter. One of these days you will find people who will not put up with your constant pranks, and you did call for a reaction."

This surprised Lily, and she thought that it surprised the boys too because they looked it. "Now Ms. Evans, since this is your first detention, what would you care to do?"

"You mean I get a choice?"

"Yes."

"Well what are the options?"

"There is always helping a teacher and then there's cleaning the old section, I'm afraid it gets run down with out the upkeep."

"Well, since I have the strangest feeling that I'll be getting detention a lot I'll take cleaning the old section. I suppose I could always work on that when I get another detention." She heard one of the boys snort in laughter and looked to find it the sandy blonde hair boy, the only name she had left was Remus.

"Very well, that includes, mopping in some sections, sweeping, cleaning mirrors and windows, and dusting."

"I know."

"Well then starting tomorrow you will have a weeks worth of cleaning that section." Lily nodded her head and watched as she turned to the boys and a spark of what she considered mischief lit itself in his eyes and the three boys noticed this too because they drew back a little.

"You three on the other hand will have kitchen duty, with the head cook watching over your shoulder the whole time!" All three of them paled and Lily wondered what the big deal was? "That is all you four are dismissed."

The three boys walked out, but Lily stayed there shuffling from foot to foot. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in question.

"I don't know how to get to my next class."

"Ah, of course, how forgetful of me. What is your next class?"

Lily looked down at her schedule and read off the top of the list. "Science, with Professor McGonagall!"

She heard a sigh behind her and the dragon walked forward. "That is my class, you can wait outside and I will be with you shortly."

Lily smiled something she did when she was nervous, or angry. "Yes Ma'am! Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Anytime Ms. Evans!"

Lily walked out and sat on the ground, close enough to "accidentally" hear what they were saying since she was pretty sure it would be about her. And sure enough as soon as the dragon, excuse me, professor McGonagall thought she was gone she turned to the headmaster surprise in her voice.

"Albus, I thought you said she was known for good behavior! That is hardly what I would consider proper behavior for a scholarship student." Lily almost snorted out loud by the lie that the headmaster had told everyone but managed not to.

"Well she might have had a few problems, but we need her here. The other scholarship students are some what less inclined to step out, and they take whatever is given to them. Lily will be a good influence to them, I think she will do perfect here to inspire some change."

Lily suddenly realized why she was the one picked, and she couldn't help but smile. This reason did make much more sense since most people would take a look at her record of misbehavior and wouldn't have thought twice about dumping it in the waste pile. She also found an instant liking to the headmaster, and knew that she was going to like him. Finally a few minutes later, after Lily had toned them out Professor McGonagall walked out and looked at Lily.

"Follow me Ms. Evans."

Lily got up without a word and followed as directed. When she entered the classroom she immediately saw Nadia and Nat and walked over sitting down with a smile. When they saw who was sitting next to them they smiled back.

"How'd it go?" Nadia asked.

"I'm cleaning out the old section for the next week, well starting tomorrow."

"Ouch, that's kind of harsh."

"I actually picked it. I figured if James, Sirius and Remus keep this up I'll have detention a lot." Nadia laughed at this. "So which ones which?"

"Well the one that got up and asked who you thought you were that Sirius Black, the one with the messy hair, and chocolate eyes is James Potter, and the sandy haired one, that's Remus Lupin! He's not as bad as the others."

"That's good."

"What is?"

"That I know their last names that way I don't have to call them by their first; it'll make me feel so much better." Nat even snickered at that one.

"So there are no guy scholarship students."

"No there used to be five of us, but one finally convinced her parents to put her back in public school."

"So you guys are all in one room!"

"No not exactly. We are given two rooms, two in each room. There used to be three in one, and one in the other but they moved Kris to the other."

"To make it even."

Nadia looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly, see, Kris and me, we're girlfriends."

It took a moment for Lily to get the actual meaning behind the words. "Oh, well that's cool."

"Really, you actually think that?"

"Yeah, I mean as long as you don't hit on me more power to you!"

"That's cool, not many people think like that."

"What do the others think about it?"

"It makes them happy, and not much does that, it would be wrong to take away that joy." Nat said quietly. They would have continued the conversation but Professor McGonagall started class, and Lily began to take notes. The rest of the day went okay she supposed. She always had a class with two of the scholarship girls. Nadia said that that's how Dumbledore set it up that way we wouldn't be alone. Sadly she also had a class with James, Remus and Sirius. Sometimes just one of them, but in the last class of the day all three of them were in it, it was like the arctic it was so cold in the room. The gum was out of their hair, but it seemed a little thinner, much to Lily's amuesment.

Lily sat with the scholarship girls at supper, and then when she got back to her room she started on the class work that was left over. They didn't give out homework, only the stuff you didn't finish in class. Lily didn't have too much, and she was glad to know that she wasn't too far behind the others. As she slid under the covers she turned on her head phones, she would have to find a way to stay in shape, and maybe in the old part of the school she could find an empty room to do her dancing in. You never know, it could happen. As she drifted off to sleep one last thought passed through her mind.

'Just maybe, life wasn't going to be so bad here, in fact it might have been perfect if not for Potter, Black and Lupin!"

* * *

A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I hope you liked it though. You guys are so patient, anyways thanx to all of my reviewers!

-Hazel Maraa-  
-lilytero-  
-LaughingManiac-  
-Miracle Girls-  
-BabyGirl4Life-  
-firewalker32-  
-cosmopolitan-  
-Flame Of Desire-  
-FloatingBubbles-  
-Alaskan Chick-  
-Hypa4evr-  
-Xfrozensorcerer-  
-Space Starer-  
-wIthOUt A nAmE-

Again thanx so much, you guys are awesome, and I'm glad that you liked the story!  
_Maddie_


	3. Detention!

**Disclaimer**: Al things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's, and since I'm not her it means it's not mine. Everything you don't recognize is mine, including all new characters and the idea of the story!

**Title:** High School Drama!

**Summary:** Hogwarts is not the magical school, it is a preppy private school that Lily is accepted into as a scholarship student. She's not rich though she's looked down upon which doesn't bother her, because all she wants to do is make it through the four years of High School and dance the rest of her life away!

**-Chapter Three-**

When Lily woke up the next morning after her lovely run in with Potter, Black and Lupin it was to the sound of a smothered snore once more, and Lily couldn't help but smile once more! She slowly sat up and stretched out her muscles and looked around. Everyone was once again asleep, she quietly rose and gathered her shower things and went to the bathroom. She was sorely tempted to use the first stall just to piss Kali off, but she'd rather avoid anything that might cause a fight, even if it was amusing. So instead she walked all the way down to the one on the end and started her shower. She was just getting out and beginning to change into her school uniform when she heard the other girls clamber in and the sound of the other showers filling up the room. Lily rolled her eyes finished dressing and then walked over to one of the mirrors and began to blow dry her hair as she had done yesterday, today though when it was finished she put it up with a hair clip, parts of it still tangling and fighting to free themselves from it.

She grabbed her bag and walked out, and instead of waiting for Elsa, since they weren't going to be hanging out anymore she doubted she would come anyways, she made her way to the great hall. Three trips the other day had been enough for her to memorize where she was going. She would just pair up with the other scholarship students and hitch rides to her next class; it was kind of nice that she always had one more of them in it, very convenient. When she reached the great hall there were a fair amount of people there, and all of the scholarship students were there. She passed the table where Elsa and her friends sat without looking there way and instead immediately made her way to the Kel, Nat, Nadia, and Kris! She sat down and the others looked up from what they were doing and smiled at her.

"Good morning!" Lily said returning there smiles.

"Good morning!" They replied not quite in sync but it was pretty close.

"So you start punishment tonight right?" Kris asked as she finished up some last minute work for one of the teachers.

"Um yeah two hours every night after supper of cleaning out the old section. I guess I can take breaks in-between to do some school work."

"Well we would offer to accompany you to give you come company but it isn't allowed, the person who does usually ends up getting in trouble too. Sorry bout that!" Nadia said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh it's no problem I can't blame you guys for the rules….well I could but it wouldn't really work." Lily said laughing, the others laughing too.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Nat asked, there seemed to be a secret meaning behind her words!

"I slept fine why do you ask?"

"Well I wouldn't let your guard down, I doubt James, Sirius, and Remus would let something like that pass without retaliating. Well Remus might but definitely not James and Sirius!" It was Kel who said this, she looked over at the table everyone following her gaze, and the three devils themselves were just walking in. Well it was more like strutting then actually walking they were so cocky.

"Well I'm just glad we don't have to serve detention together." Lily said turning away before they noticed she was looking at them. "Speaking of detention they got stuck with kitchen duty, they seemed to dread it, what's with that?" The other girls looked at each other and snickered.

"Well they've been caught several times filching food from the head cook, so they're banned from the kitchen. Somehow though they always manage to get back in there. The head cooks pretty strict when it comes to things like that. That's why she's probably going to give them a hard time!" Nat said. Just then the doors opened and the breakfast was served to the different tables. Lily grabbed some food and listened to the others talk, occasionally putting in her opinion when asked for it.

The rest of the day went about the same as the others. She ignored Potter, Black, and Lupin whenever she was and actually brought a jacket for the last class of the day since it had gotten very cold the day before! She could feel them when they glared at her off and on throughout the entire class, she couldn't help but smirk a little though she didn't let anyone see when she did it. After class Lily Kel and Kris walked to her rooms where Lily dropped off a few things and grabbed some others. They had thirty minutes until Supper and then her detention time, so they were all going to work on their class work together. Lily was glad since she needed to get as much out of the way as she could. She wasn't sure just how tired her punishment work was going to leave her. She finished two thirds of it before she ran back to her room dropped off her things, picked up her headphones, and ran to supper. Supper on the other hand passed more quickly then she would have liked but there was nothing she could do about that. She waved goodbye to the others then headed towards the headmasters room. She was the first one to arrive, followed by Professor McGonagall who pursed her lips together but said nothing. The three troublemakers arrived a minute before being considered late. They glared at Lily who rolled her eyes at them.

Headmaster Dumbledore arrived just then, before the tension could rise to the point where you could feel it in the air. "Well I am glad you all have assembled. You will go with Professor McGonagall Mr. Potter, Black and Lupin. Miss. Evans you will follow me to the old section."

They all nodded their heads and mumbled "Yes headmaster" then went their way with who they were supposed to follow. Headmaster said little as they went their way through several hallways until he stopped at the beginning of one hallway. It looked as if it hadn't been dusted in a century or more, in fact Lily sneezed before she could actually comment on that. Headmaster chuckled.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have let it fall in to disarray. But now that you're here to help clean it should begin to shine like it once did."

"Why was it closed down? If you don't mind me asking!"

"Well let's see, the part that all the classes are held in at the moment was added on about a hundred years ago. The old section has barely any heating or cooling systems many of the pipes for water have broken. In the end it would have been more expensive to repair it actually building on more classrooms. So after a while we closed it down, but it's still too beautiful to tear down!"

"Makes sense. Um, after my two hours are finished….." She let it hang off, hoping he would know what she meant.

"I will be waiting here to escort you back, since you are new and don't know your way around."

"Okay, thank you headmaster."

"No problem Miss. Evans and here." He handed her a mask she took it and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's quite dusty and dirty, that will help you breathe!"

"Thank you!" She said again then headed to the first classroom on her right with the bucket of cleaning supplies that Professor Dumbledore had already had waiting for her. She opened the door and gagged at the dust that rose from just that simple thing she had just done. She stepped in her feet leaving their mark in the dust. It was as if she had stepped into a completely different world. She took one look around and wondered where the heck she was supposed to start. There were large desks in this room, but other then that it was painfully empty and plain. So she started with the first thing she could think of and that was the windows. She took some glass cleaner and a rage and sprayed some of it on the window. She only rubbed a small little circle in the window and came away with most of her rag already dirty. She shook her head but continued. She took a bucket of water and washed it out in that then kept on working.

As soon as she was finished with the windows she went to the desks and did the same thing she had done with the windows, only using dust spray instead. It took her a little more time since she actually took the drawers out to clean them out. The last thing she did was take the mop and start at the end opposite of the door and work her way towards it. When she was finished the room looked beautiful, and she left the door open a crack for air. She would close them all on her way back. It had taken about thirty minutes to do only one room so that was four rooms a night. Not to mention that there were two stories full of the old section; she was going to be at it a long time, which didn't really bother her!

She did the same thing to the second room though this one was filled with the blackboards on wheels and there were like ten of them crammed into the room. As soon as she was finished with one of them she pushed them off to the side of the room that way it was easier for her to mop. The third room was full of chairs, many of them just thrown in there without a second thought; it was amazing that only a few were broken instead of the whole lot of them. Again she did the windows first, then she cleaned a chair and stacked them on top of each other and pushing them off to the side so she could mop. She sighed as soon as she had finished and sat down on the ground for a breather. This was a lot of work, which she was used to but still her nose she was sure was red from all the sneezing she had done. She took off the mask that headmaster Dumbledore had given her and sat there for another minute of two just breathing in air that wasn't infested with dust.

Groaning she finally got up put her mask back on and walked to the next room. When she looked at she dropped her things, except the water bucket, she had enough of her wits to set it down. She walked to the middle of a larger room then the former ones and began to turn in a circle to look around her. The windows in this room were stain glass ones, but what surprised her more was what the room actually was. It was a dance room. One side of the room was a wall of mirrors, with the bar that ran alongside it so you should check your form. The floor was tiled the kind you found in a professional dance studio, and there was a door off to the side. She walked over to it and opened it to find that there were mats and other work out equipment long forgotten, and slightly chewed, by rats or mice more then likely.

Underneath her mask she smiled the biggest smile she had had since her parents had told her that she would be going to a private school. It was even bigger then the one that she had had when she found out that it was Kali that snored. She grabbed her thing and began to clean with a little more vigor then she had used with the others, her mind was already working at the possibilities. She could come here during weekends, and after supper when she didn't have detention. In fact she might be able to get away with coming here the last thirty minutes of her detention time. She would still be doing three classrooms a night and who could complain about that. It was better then some people might do. In fact it would probably be better then anyone in the school would do since they were rich and probably had maids to do the work for them. She knew she was stereotyping them but she didn't really care at the moment, she was so happy that she was sure that nothing those boys did could ever ruin her mood again. And if they did she would have this haven to run to.

She did the windows first and smiled at the prettiness of them then moved to the mirrors; no matter what she did she couldn't stop smiling. She looked like a fool, but that didn't matter all that much to her anymore. She cleaned the pole next and then mopped the floor. When she had finished she looked around one last time then stepped out of the room leaving it slightly ajar She rounded the corner, since there were only three room to a hall on either side and saw that Headmaster Dumbledore was already waiting for her. She closed each of the doors as she passed them by and walked up to the headmaster who smiled.

"You look as if you have been very busy!" She said a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily took off her mask so she could breathe and looked down at her appearance and smiled. She was covered with grime and dust. "Yeah I guess I have. Where do you want me to put my cleaning supplies?"

"You can leave them in my office; someone will pick it up later. Now I suggest we head back so you can fit in your shower before you go to sleep!"

Lily nodded her head in agreement. She dropped off the bucket and other cleaning supplies in the headmaster's office as she had been told. The headmaster had gone off to talk to the main cook to make sure that the boys had done what they were supposed to have done. She walked in her room to find that the conversation stopped. The three girls were once again sitting on Kali's bed and at the sight of Lily they wrinkled up their noses. Lily ignored them; she was feeling to good to make a comment anyways, grabbed her pajamas and took a hot shower, placing her clothes in a hamper that every student was supplied. Tomorrow was wash day which was good, she only had one more clean outfit left since the first one has a few food stains, thanks to the devils, yes she was going to start calling those three boys the devils. She sat on her bed after finally drying off and finished the last of her class work them snuggled under the covers, and could not wait until tomorrow's detention started!

* * *

A/N- Hey guys here's the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it! I want to say thanx to all of my reviewers I am so glad that you all like this story!

-BabyGirl4Life-  
-hypa4evr-  
-lilytero-  
-Randomisation-  
-Hazel Maraa-  
-themarauders4ever-  
-cosmopolitan-  
-I love Fred and George-  
-WhiteTiger1992-  
-devotedhpfan-  
-hermionewiz27-  
-queen Alexander-  
-firewalker32-  
-Animals are my LIFE-  
-Sam's firefly-  
-but why is the rum gone? (By the way I love your pen name!)

Again thanx so much, also, no there is not going to be Peter in this story, because I just don't like him! Bye bye!  
_Maddie!_


	4. Retaliation!

**Disclaimer**: All things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's, and since I'm not her it means it's not mine. Everything you don't recognize is mine, including all new characters and the idea of the story!

**Title:** High School Drama!

**Summary:** Hogwarts is not the magical school, it is a preppy private school that Lily is accepted into as a scholarship student. She's not rich though she's looked down upon which doesn't bother her, because all she wants to do is make it through the four years of High School and dance the rest of her life away!

**-Chapter Four-**

Nothing happened that night, though since the warning the others had given her she decided to keep an eye out for mischief anyways. She could see why the others thought that they wouldn't let her go without retaliating, she had a sneaking suspicion that the years here were going to be a battle of wits, one in which she had no intention of backing down. She did her normal routine, the shower, the drying of the hair this time placed in a ponytail, and then headed to the breakfast room. She sat down with the other girls after giving them greetings. Nothing happened at breakfast either, except the fact that she was glared at, you would think that after a while they would be tired from all the glaring that they do but that didn't seem the case for them.

"So do you think they're ever going to get tired of all that glaring they've been doing?" she asked them as we finished up eating and worked on what we hadn't finished for class the day before.

"I don't think so; I think it helps them concentrate!" Kel said after a moment when they all peeked over there to find that though they were eating they would occasionally glance towards their table and glare then go back to eating.

"Yeah, when they glare at you they're usually thinking off all the things you can do it. Usually if they glare at you, you might want to watch out because you're the next target." Nat said this as a fact, as if she had witnessed it before.

"I see, so I'm probably the target for the next year or so by the look of it." Lily said, but despite this fact she couldn't help but smile a somewhat satisfied smile. It meant that she had ruined their perfect society in which they were the rulers and everyone else cowered behind lest something happened to them.

"Probably, maybe even longer unless you back down." Kris said this, though her voice implied that she knew Lily wouldn't back down.

"But just so you know, we think you shouldn't. Unless you want to or it gets to be too much. It's nice to see that everyone doesn't kiss up to them!" Nadia said this with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, I think so too, and I'm sure I can handle it." We smiled at each other, and then I got up. "I need to go see professor Dumbledore, so I'll see you guys in class!" Then waving she gathered up my bag, and headed towards the headmaster's office.

She reached the headmaster's office, and knocked on it hoping that he was up and in, though she was pretty sure he was but she wasn't sure that he was in. A voice though called out for her to enter, telling her that he was there and she did as she was told. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and with a nod of his head she sat down.

"And how are you today Ms. Evans?"

"I'm very well and you?"

"Very well to thank you, now what can I help you with this morning?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would let me change rooms. It might be apparent or not, but me and my roommates are not exactly suited to each other, and I would like to change to one of the scholarship students if it would be okay with you?" she smiled hoping it would make her look a little more innocent, and help her case!

"If that is what you wish it can be arranged. We can have one of our helpers move your stuff while you're in class."

"That would be wonderful!" it now meant that she wouldn't have to move all of her stuff, she had a suspicion that if she had tried she would have found Potter, Black, and Lupin there to make sure something went wrong, and she was not looking forward to more detention before she had even finished the one she was currently on!

"Very well at lunch you will have found all your things transferred to your new room!" He said with a smile.

"Thank-you Headmaster, I appreciate it!"

"No problem Ms. Evans, now I suggest you make your way to class, wouldn't want to be late on your third day here!"

Lily smiled then got up and did as she was told. She wasn't late, in fact just as she was rounding the corner that led to her class she saw Nadia and Nat walking from the other direction, they smiled and waved, and Lily did the same. But just as they were about to meet up James, Sirius, and Remus, who she hadn't noticed walking behind them passed and shoved Lily hard with their shoulders. She went down, as she would like to think of it slightly more graceful then it could have happened, but her things went everywhere. She had all the breath knocked out of her as she landed and looked over at the boys! They had walked a little bit ahead and turned around to stare at her a smirk on their faces.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

Lily smiled the most charming of smile and it a pleasant voice replied. "That's okay don't worry about it. It was purely an accident."

This wasn't what the boys had been expecting and the smirk faltered as they shot quick glances at each other, thinking the same thing, what was she up to? She began to pick some of her things up then turned around again when they still hadn't moved on.

"You might want to go I would hate for you to be late to class!" She said in that same pleasant voice, and with one more glance from each other they moved on. The minute they were out of site she rolled her eyes. Nadia and Nat had come up by this point and they were helping her pick up some of the things she had.

"So what was that all about?" Nadia asked as she handed what she had picked up so far to Lily.

"You must have known that they did that on purpose!" Nat said as they stood up and headed into the class just before being considered late.

"Oh yeah, it was hard not to notice that." She said laughing slightly.

"So are you going to start kissing up to them?" Nadia said as if she couldn't quite believe this!

"No way, I just have something planned for later, and I'll tell you the rest at lunch break, in our rooms!" She said since she noticed that Professor McGonagall had just entered and she wasn't going to jeopardize anything getting in the way of her plan to get back at those pompous jerks.

"Our rooms?" Nat asked in a whisper as they all sat down and got out their things.

"I'm getting transferred to your rooms; Headmaster said that they should be there by lunch time!"

"I see, that's awesome, we're going to have a lot of fun!" Nadia said a twinkle in her eye and Lily couldn't help but match it with a twinkle in her eye also.

They would have continued the conversation but with one glare from the professor they decided better then that and instead turned their attention to the class. The rest of the day passed by without much incidence, they ate their lunch real quick and headed to the rooms, and sure enough there was all of her stuff, they helped her put some of the things up and made jokes about just how glad the girls in her room must be to get rid of her, and then they gathered on the bed and she began to tell them her plan. They looked surprised at first and then they began to laugh at the idea of what was going to happen.

"The only sad thing is that I don't have a camera!" She said after they had finished laughing at what they were sure was going to happen.

"Well I have a camera you can borrow!" Kris said as they gathered up the things they were going to need for their afternoon classes. "I have a Polaroid camera, where the picture comes out you don't even have to wait for it to develop or anything!"

"That would be perfect!" Lily smiled at the thought.

"Yeah well I like photography so I have a lot of different camera's but that one seems the best for what you're planning."

"Thanks I think I'll take you up on that offer!" They split ways and headed to their classes. The rest of the day passed uneventful, the three of the devils, as they were more commonly called in the scholarship group watched Lily, being still slightly confused by her reaction, but she acted as if she wasn't planning anything so they eventually began to think they won.

After dinner they slipped back to their room real quick and Lily picked up the camera and waved goodbye to the others and headed down to headmasters office to pick up the cleaning supplies. She gathered them up and the headmaster asked if she would need to be shown the way there and back. She declined the offer saying she was sure she could make her way back here when she was finished and then with a smile she took the mask he offered her and walked to the old section of the school and began a long hour and a half of work. As soon as she finished the last room she headed to the one she had finished yesterday and smiled as she looked at the room that was going to be her sanctuary, and then went to the closet. She dragged out some of the mats to let them air out, and anything else she thought she would need when she came her tomorrow night.

She spent the rest of the time of her detention in that room, doing a last few arrangements, and then ten minutes before her time was up she gathered her things, and walked out of the old section. She took a different route and came to a hallway that was pretty, clean, and deserted. She walked to one of the doors and smiling grabbed her cleaning supplies. She added some extra soap to the water making it even more slippery then what it normally was and then she carefully spread out the water around the door and then spread it out to where through the lamplight it looked like the floor had just been shined and no one would be suspicious. She looked at her watch gathered her cleaning supplies and ran around the corner taking out the camera that Kris had lent her. She also took out a mirror and angled it so she could see the hallway and smiled as she saw three devils come walking down there covered in flour among other things, and completely oblivious.

They reached the spot and she smothered her laugh as all of them went flying and landed with a small thud. She got the camera ready and turned the corner quickly yelling "SMILE!" They looked over at the voice and she snapped the picture quickly and smiling grabbed the Polaroid that came out grabbed the cleaning supplies and ran all the way down a few halls until she was closer to the headmaster's office. She set the things right outside and headed to her room, careful to make sure that they weren't around anywhere.

She walked in the room and quickly closed it and seeing that all the others were there she locked it also and smiled the showed the picture. Kel's mouth dropped open and she rolled off the bed and grabbed the picture from her.

"Oh my gosh, that is hilarious." She said laughing hard as she passed it around. Lily handed back the camera to Kris who took smiling.

"They look so shocked and stupid!" Nat said and they all laughed.

"I think you just started something Lily." Nadia said but her eyes were bright from the happiness they were all feeling about seeing them get what they did to everyone else. "I think they'll see this as war!"

"Oh well, I think it's time to shake this place up a little." She said and sat down on her bed since it had been designated to her. They talked until a few minutes before you had to be in your room, where the other two left to go down the hall. Lily and the others, Nadia and Kel were the ones she shared a room with, and then went to bed. The next morning when Lily woke up the others were also waking up about the same time and they smiled at each other and looked at the wall where they had hung the picture of the boys in all their stupidity. They took their showers then walked in the hallway to see that the others were just now coming out of their room and they met halfway down the hall and made their way to the great hall.

As usual they were one of the first people there and they went and sat at their table, making sure just in case that there wasn't anything wrong with it. They wouldn't put it past the boys to retaliate this quickly. Finding nothing wrong they continued on in the morning, but when the boys entered they all looked over and turned away quickly to hide their smiles, and to suppress the urge to begin laughing. Lily looked over again though to find that they were glowering over at her and from the look in their eyes she knew that it was war and all she could do was smirk then turn back around.

Despite the look she was given nothing happened for the next week or so, it was quiet, and since they didn't provoke her she wasn't going to do anything to them, but she would retaliate if necessary. Lily got situated nicely to life here, faster then she thought possible. She genuinely liked the other scholarship girls; they were funny and had spunk even if they didn't show it to others. Her room was much more comfortable then the one that she had shared with the other girls. She had once caught Kali badmouthing her and as she walked by she snorted and made a snoring sound and walked on by, though she did notice that her part of the conversation ceased.

All in all she liked this place a lot, hopefully it would last!

* * *

A/N- Hey guys here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Before I get some reviews I wanna clear some things up. This is Lily's story so there might not be as much James Sirius and Remus as you want, but they will be in it, and not just doing pranks so their characters do begin to go deeper it might just take a while! Also James and Lily romance, it might take a while, but I seriously wouldn't expect some until she's a senior, meaning you've got at least three years worth of school before you see some, because let's face it at this point in time, they don't like each other ;p Anyways I want to say thanx to all of my reviewers I'm glad your liking the story so much

-Miracle Girls-  
-Blackheart09-  
-xxxHPxxx-  
-Randomisation-  
-BabyGirl4Life-  
-Animals are my LIFE-  
-themarauders4ever-  
-Xfrozensorcerer-  
-Paige Hanson-  
-Hazel Maraa-

Again thanx so much you guys are the best!  
_Maddie_


	5. unusual happenings

**Disclaimer**: All things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's, and since I'm not her it means it's not mine. Everything you don't recognize is mine, including all new characters and the idea of the story!

**Title:** High School Drama!

**Summary:** Hogwarts is not the magical school, it is a preppy private school that Lily is accepted into as a scholarship student. She's not rich though she's looked down upon which doesn't bother her, because all she wants to do is make it through the four years of High School and dance the rest of her life away!

**-Chapter Five-**

A month passed, and Lily would liked to have said that it passed quickly, and sometimes that was the case, other times it was not. She finished that first week of detention, had four days of freedom, and then two weeks worth of detention for retaliating against the marauders for the latest prank that they pulled on her. They had ripped her pack, spilling her stuff and ruining all of her papers that were due that day. She got one day of detention for not turning it in, and they just added the rest for what she did to them. During study hall, they were finishing up their papers in the great hall, she walked by with a glass of some red punch or whatever, she never drunk it because it was gross and "accidentally" tripped spilling it all over their papers, and as an added bonus them in the process. Of course the teacher didn't see it that way, the accident part and she was back to cleaning the old section.

She had to admit, though grudgingly, that they could think up some pretty good stuff when it came to it. Their war was going on and from the looks of things there was no foreseeable end to this because they would prank her, she would retaliate, and for retaliating they would just prank her again. Of course the marauders were the biggest of her problems, but they weren't the only ones. Kali was becoming a thorn in her side, and she was sure she was the leak and several interesting rumors going around the entire building. So she of course let it slip that Kali had the tendency to snore. It was of course an accident, that there were some popular people walking by that were known for being gossipers was just pure coincidence. And since they couldn't prove that it was her there wasn't anything that they could do.

She had to admit though despite all her problems and all the prejudices that were being thrown her way there were definitely the high moments that she couldn't help but love. Any time she was hanging out with her friends she found her spirits lifting, they were so much more alive then what people first took them for and they all had a great sense of humor. They kind of reminded her of her friend Amanda, who she had finally received a reply from that went like this.

_Lily, _

_You always were uncommonly good at pissing people off, but then you also know how to handle things so I think you'll be okay. And let's just say that if they do make you the headlines of the school newspaper (that is if a school that fancy would lower themselves to such normalcy) you must send me a copy and I'll frame it :D. _Lily had to admit that that had cheered her up a lot after reading that part _things here are going normal, I saw Mrs. Jean your dance teacher in case it's been too long for you to remember her. She wished you the best of luck in your new school and says she really misses you and can't wait for the summer break. So now that I've replied you have to tell me all about your classes, and I'm sure that you'll find friends! Love you!_

_Amanda!_

Lily read the letter twice and then finally replied after she took a shower having just returned from detention.

_Amanda, _

_Things here aren't as bad as they could be, like you predicted. We have a group of boys here, they call themselves the marauders, and we call them the devils! I say we because you were also right I managed to make some friends, the other scholarship girls. I'll write about them in more detail in the next letter. They go around and prank anyone and everyone who they want to. Needless to say when they did it to me I retaliated, it's been a prank war ever since and I've had detention since the second day I've been here, with the exception of four miraculous days! My classes are good; I like most of my teachers although I have the sneaking suspicion that my science teacher is always watching me, which is actually the usual case. But overall I would still rather be home but it isn't so bad here. Well I got to go, as I write this it's almost time to go to sleep, I changed to the scholarship room by the way, and I'm exhausted since I just got back from detention, which I will tell you more in the next letter. Bye!_

_Lily._

Detention was the same, while she could usually do three or four rooms if she put her mind to it, she actually only did enough and the last thirty minutes she went to her dance room, which finally looked like a professional studio. She had sneaked her CD player to the room and some extra clothes that she could change in and out of real quick and spent the last thirty minutes dancing, since she knew no one came down here. Students weren't allowed in the section, that is unless you had permission from a teacher or was lucky enough to be serving detention down there. She knew the art class and the architecture club both came down here occasionally, but other than that students really didn't like the old section. Lily couldn't figure that out, she loved the place, it was gorgeous.

So overall her month started a routine. She had finished maybe an eighth of the entire old section, and yesterday she had finished the last of her two weeks of detention for the spilling of the punch. The marauders had yet to do something to her but she knew that wouldn't last for long so the first day of freedom from detention she was determined to enjoy herself and even if they did something to her she wasn't planning on doing anything for a few days because she wanted to have some more freedom. Since the paper incident she made two copies of everything she had, since she typed them up even though she didn't have to. Her friends would have called her paranoid but they knew the marauders longer then even Lily so they knew that she was being smart.

The five of them headed to breakfast sitting down before most of the other students even showed up. Lily suspected that underneath all that ass hole exterior of the marauders they might have had a little decency since no matter how brutal their war got they refrained from pranking the other scholarship students. But then Lily thought that they also could have just not thought of it yet and that they didn't have any honor at all and she was just giving them too much credit. The conversation for that morning however was steered away from and form of the marauders.

"Did you finish that report that you were struggling with last night?" Nadia asked Lily, since Lily had been trying to finish it at eleven forty five last night and almost couldn't because she kept nodding off to sleep.

"Yeah I finally got it finished, I don't know how good a grade I'll get but at least I'm going to be able to turn it in." She snorted at the memory and the others couldn't help but grin knowing what she was thinking of.

"So first day of freedom huh, exciting." Kris said laughing.

"Yeah well don't say it too loud, you might jinx it."

"Well it's only a matter of time before you get detention again, they never like to stay quiet for too long." Nat said looking up as more people entered to see if the people they had been trying to steer the conversation away from was one of the group, they weren't.

The conversation ranged to different things after that. Just as breakfast was about to begin the sound of approaching footsteps made them all turn their heads to the sound almost in sync making the two boys that were approaching stop. Behind their calm appearances though they looked kind of nervous which of course made Lily suspicious since she figured the marauders could be using them as a distraction. Lily had never met these people before, but then she hardly noticed anyone other then her friends, or those who meant ill will towards her, example the marauders and Kali.

"Can we help you?" Kel and Lily asked at the same time, Kel had become more outgoing the past month; she credited it to Lily who would reply that she had it in her the whole time.

"We were wondering if you minded if we sat with you?" After glancing at each other one of them spoke up.

The two boys looked like they were the bookworm type, and although they weren't as flashy as some of the others you could definitely tell that they were made of money. One had sandy brown hair, not unlike Remus's but it was short and messy, as if he didn't care what other people thought about him. He had green eyes, not as bright as Lily's but definitely not of the normal color, and he looked like he was quicker to smile then to frown. The other guy had black hair short and messy also his eyes though were a startling blue, and at them moment he was smiling a tentative smile that looked more nervous than trusting like he probably intended it to be.

"Depends on your motives?" Lily said staring a hole into them making them squirm with awkwardness.

"If you mean are we here at the bidding of the marauders then we're not, but at the same time it is because of them that we're here." The guy who was the talker said.

"If you're not here at their bidding then how can you be here because of them?" Nat asked speaking up though she was usually quiet.

"And even if what you say is true, why should we trust you?" Kris added before they could answer Nat's question.

"Before you came Lily, we were the main target usually, because like the scholarship students we're kind of easy targets." He paused choosing his words carefully. "Before you came no on stood up to the marauders, with the exception of the teachers, it was thought of as unthinkable and impossible. You changed that, you made some of us realize that we do have a choice."

He looked at her, and she leaned over and whispered to Nadia, who after a moment nodded her head. Lily looked back up and stared at them for another moment. "What's your names?"

"Travis." Was the sandy blonde haired boy, the talker. "Marc." Was the one with the dark hair, who didn't like to talk from the look of things.

"Fine you can sit with us, but pull anything and not only will I go after the marauders, but you'll get some of it too." Lily said smiling a cheerful smile, which they returned with enthusiastic nods of the heads and nervous smiles.

They took the seats between Kel and Nadia. With the additions to their tables they were once again being talked about, not that they weren't used to it. They struck up a conversation to try and figure out what kind of people these two boys were. They were in the same grade as the others, took most of the same classes, though not always at the same time, though now that Lily thought about it she had seen them in one or two of her classes. She found that they were pretty funny and cheerful guys once they finally opened up, and they got them all laughing with their sense of humor.

When Lily took quick looks around she could see that several people were shocked that Travis and Marc had taken such a daring move considering that one they were with the scholarship students, and that Lily was the number one target for the marauders at the moment. But after a while they stopped talking and settled themselves to only glancing at them in surprise. Finally it was time for them to head to class and they split into their groups and headed off. Lily was walking to English, the first class for today since they switched classes every other day it was called a block schedule, when something gooey and completely gross oozed all the way over her. She froze in surprise, because along with the fact that it felt disgusting it was cold.

She was expecting something else to come her way when she heard a teachers yell. "POTTER!!!" and the sound of a bucket clanking to the ground and she turned to see James was standing on a statue his hands covered in the same goop that was covering Lily. But not only that the yell had startled the other two accomplices, which were standing on two statues a little farther down both with buckets in their hands.

"I didn't do anything?" James said kind of hopefully.

Lily didn't think, or care about the fact that's he had told herself just the morning that she wouldn't react until a few days to give herself some freedom, she was going to retaliate. She scooped up some of the goop in her hand and just as he turned to point at her, in the middle of trying to justify what he had done, he was met with a face full of the stuff, and a nice majority of it going in his mouth. He gagged and bent over in two trying to spit it up and Nadia and Nat had to smother their laughter. Lily looked up to see that even the teacher was smiling. It was Ms. French, who despite her name taught English.

"Potter, you Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin will be getting detention, for at least a week, I'll let you know what it is later. Ms. Evans," Lily braced herself for another weeks worth of detention. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up, I'll understand why you were late."

Lily looked at the teacher and seeing a slight nod of her head smiled and nodded and walked back to her room to change really quickly. She received more glares from them, probably due to the fact that they weren't able to even finish the prank and because they had gotten detention while she had escaped punishment. But Lily didn't really care, she wasn't expecting another prank until their detention was served, what she wasn't expecting was that they might be angry enough to abandon their common sense and try something else.

Dinner was just finishing up when the incident occurred. Lily had slipped out a little early to get something and was walking back to her table. Most of the teachers had finished and left; only the few who were there to keep the order were left, and all were conveniently occupied. She was about to reach her table when she found that her way was blocked by Remus and James, who had managed to clean up.

"Think you're pretty slick don't you Evans!" James said a sneer making his usually handsome face somewhat ugly looking, at least in her opinion.

"Hey I'm not the one who got caught in the act by a teacher." She said shrugging. She noticed that the others behind her and their two new companions were smothering their laughter.

They didn't reply, though for some reason they looked amused. That's when she felt something prickle at her back and she spun around to see that Sirius was dashing back from it and he had something that glinted silver in his hands. Lily reached down to her neck and found that the necklace that she always wore wasn't there anymore. He moved around her while she was feeling for it to stand next to the others and he was smiling something of a devious smile.

"What do we have here?" Sirius said laughing holding up the necklace to where it dangled face level to her. It was a silver rose small and delicate.

"Pretty, we might be able to fence it for a little extra cash." Remus said shrugging his shoulders. At first Remus hadn't really wanted to participate in a prank war, but Lily never noticed that and added him to the target list with the other two, since then he hadn't had a single problem pranking her.

"Maybe we should just smash it instead; it's just a piece of junk anyways." James said laughing, about to reach for it.

What none of them had noticed, though the rest of the school had, hence the reason everyone was so quiet, even the teachers were noticing something was off about Lily. Her breath was becoming ragged, she was trembling head to toe, and her hands were balled into fists so tight that they were white, the knuckles almost transparent it seemed. Just as James reached for it something that never occurred to them happened. Lily kicked James's hand away and forced him to knock into Remus sending them splattering to the ground the wind knocked out of them. Within the same second she grabbed Sirius forcing him to bend in two and punched him in the gut hard. He dropped the necklace in pain as he stumbled to the ground blinking through tears of pain.

Lily picked up the necklace and still trembling looked down at them hatred making her eyes almost glow, and they three boys could help but shuffle away from her. When she spoke, it was with a voice that was ice cold and filled with venom.

"Don't ever touch that necklace again!!!"

The boys continued to stare at her from their positions on the ground. One of the rumors that had been started was that Lily had been known for getting into fights at her old school. No one had believed it because she looked willowy and not strong enough to hold her own. Now with that look of loathing in her face and eyes and the pain that they were feeling they knew that, that rumor at least was true.

"Ms. Evans." That was the voice of professor McGonagall although it wasn't angry for once it just sounded shocked and surprised. Lily turned and looked at her, still trying to calm down. The professor's eyes looked alarmed though unlike the students that leaned away from her she held her ground. "You will come with me."

Lily turned and looked once more at the marauders then turned and followed professor McGonagall without looking to either side. She led her to her office and told her to sit. "I will be right back where we will discuss this."

The minute she left Lily looked down to her hand that was still clutching the necklace and opened it, picking it up carefully. That's when she saw that the clasp was broken and the tears began to fill her vision. She tried to breathe calmly and get herself under control but the tears spilled out no matter what she did. She didn't even hear professor McGonagall return until she heard her voice.

"Ms. Evans are you crying?" Lily nodded. "I see. Now obviously that necklace has special meaning to you, but that does not mean that you can go around hitting other students."

"I understand, and I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me." Lily said through the tears. This obviously wasn't what the professor was expecting.

"You're not going to defend yourself?"

"There is no point. For you to understand why I did what I did I would have to tell you the story of this necklace which I don't want to tell. All the other things I could say would just be pitiful excuses. So I'll take whatever you deem is the correct punishment."

"I see, in that case, you will get a week's worth of detention." Lily looked up in surprise she had been accepting a lot more then that. Professor McGonagall looked down at the necklace that Lily was holding and noticed that the clasp was broken. "I believe that your new friend, Travis, is good with metal work. I am sure that he could fix it quiet easily."

Lily looked down at the necklace and then back up and smiled. "Thank you professor." And with a nod from the professor Lily went back to her room where the others were waiting, and standing there a little awkwardly was Travis and Marc.

"Lily are you okay?" Nat asked quietly.

"Yeah." She said after a moment. She looked over at Travis. "Do you think you could fix this?" She held out her hand with the necklace in it.

With a moments hesitation Travis took it and with surprisingly gentle fingers looked at the clasp carefully and smiled. "It should only take a few minutes, let me go get a kit I have from my room." He handed the necklace back to Lily and she smiled. "Thank you!" and although Lily had planned on putting the two guys on probation of sorts the idea passed out of her head right then and there.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys, here's the next chapter of high school drama. I hope you guys liked it, I was struck with inspiration lol which is probably the only reason I got it up this early! The secret of Lily's necklace will not be revealed until the next school year, sorry but it is a very important part of the upcoming story plot so don't forget about it! I wanna say thanx to all of my reviewers!

-MissThang723-  
-Xfrozensorcerer-  
-ago spero-  
-BrazilianPrincess-  
-Sam's Firefly-  
-Blackheart09-  
-Paige Hanson-  
-xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx-  
-Randomisation-  
-HalfBloodHannah-  
-firewalker32-

Again thanx so much!  
_Maddie._


	6. A Tentative Friendship

**Disclaimer**: All things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's, and since I'm not her it means it's not mine. Everything you don't recognize is mine, including all new characters and the idea of the story!

**Title:** High School Drama!

**Summary:** Hogwarts is not the magical school, it is a preppy private school that Lily is accepted into as a scholarship student. She's not rich though she's looked down upon which doesn't bother her, because all she wants to do is make it through the four years of High School and dance the rest of her life away!

* * *

**-Chapter Six-**

When Lily woke the next morning it was with a feeling of weight settling over her, not a physical one, but more like she had been dealt an emotional blow that had somewhat crippled her, and she realized that she had. She sat up slowly and glanced around the room to see that all the others were still asleep, which she was very grateful for, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle all their concerned looks this early in the morning. Her hand automatically rose to where the newly repaired necklace was resting against her chest; she clasped it and felt a brief wave of panic overtake her before she was able to squash it down. Perhaps she should look into getting a stronger chain, or maybe even a bit of leather to hang it on. While she was fairly sure the marauders weren't going to mess with it again, not after the beating she had given them, she didn't want to take a chance on it. She scrambled out of bed, her body needing to move and do something before it imploded, gathered up everything she would need for the day, scrambled into her school uniform and headed out even though it was ridiculously early.

Automatically she headed to the one safe haven she could think of, the dance room in the abandoned part of the school. Once inside she sat down in the middle of the floor, took out a notebook and pen and even though she had written to Amanda not too long ago and hadn't yet received a reply she knew she needed to write to her again. Everything she had been bottling up for the last few hours poured out on the pages, she didn't bother trying to cast herself in a better light because she knew she had probably overreacted by everyone's standards, perhaps even her own but Amanda would never judge her because of it. In fact she could imagine her reaction as she read the words, she would smile that smile of hers and shake her head in part amusement part exasperation. Just thinking about it brought a smile to Lily's own lips and as she finished the last of the letter she felt the tension that was still hanging on slowly release itself. She folded the letter, placed it in an envelope she had brought, addressed and sealed it then continued to sit there, her hand rising back to the necklace slowly fingering it as she drifted through a sea of memories.

Travis last night had done a wonderful job of fixing the chain, it hadn't even taken him five minutes before he was handing her back the finished work. She probably could have kissed him right then and there but that would have been awkward on so many levels so she had just thanked him with so much sincerity that he had to know how much it meant to her. She then pleaded being tired and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, if her eyes were a little more red than when she had entered no one bothered to mention it and she had fallen asleep shortly after it. She shook herself from her musings and glanced at the clock to see it was just about time for breakfast. She gathered the letter and anything else she could spot then made her way to the great hall.

The minute the first person caught sight of her there was a sudden outbreak of whisperings and pointing that spread like a wave. She ignored it, she was used to it after all and she was made of a lot tougher stuff that a few whispers were hardly going to hurt her. If she also noticed that people tended to move out of her way a little more quickly she didn't really care either, after all it was a perk in crowded hallways when sometimes you could hardly move the congestion would get so thick. It was almost as if the entire school expected her to snap and go all berserk on someone, sort of like a side show attraction. She reached the entrance to the great hall just as Sirius, James and Remus did and there was a sudden hush as everyone snapped to attention.

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly and then she turned her head sharply and thrust past them, completely ignoring them. She may have heard a slight release of breath, as if they had been holding it but she wasn't sure and she didn't care. She was finished with their little prank war, she would be ignoring them from now on, because these days her reaction wouldn't be to prank them back, it would be to hit them back. She headed to the usual table to find all the others were there, including Travis and Marc she smiled at them all and she sat down. They smiled back, though the girls at least still looked a little worried.

"So many stares, I'm sure to get a complex." She commented as she helped herself to the food set out on the table and the atmosphere relaxed slightly.

"You left early this morning." Nadia mentioned slowly.

"Yeah, I needed a quiet place to be this morning, and I had a letter to write to a friend."

"So everything okay?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, everything's good."

The talk ranged from there and with each passing moment things seemed to get more normal though there were still whispers and pointed stares all around. When it came time for class to begin Lily, Nadia, and Nat headed to science, the others heading to their respective classes. They took their usual seats got out all that was expected of them, including the homework that had been assigned and waited for Professor McGonagall to show up, which didn't take long. She started out with her usual, making sure everyone was there, gathering up homework and assigning punishment/detention to those that didn't have it then she stood back up in front of them all.

"Now that we've got most of the basics and refreshers out of the way I will be assigning you a lab partner. This will be your partner for the remainder of the school year, there will be no swapping or switching of any kind or I will fail you so quickly you will not know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?"

The class nodded, almost in unison, there was never any doubt that she meant whatever she said just as there was no doubt she would really fail people if they didn't do exactly as they were instructed to. She stared at them for a moment more, her sharp eyes taking in every single one of them and Lily hoped it was just her imagination when it seemed that her eyes seemed to linger on her a bit longer than others. She nodded her head in satisfaction then raised a clipboard that had the list of partners on it. She called them out one by one, some of the pairs making satisfied looks, others less than satisfied though none of those dared to voice their objections out loud and finally she paused before calling out the next one.

"Ms. Evans you and Mr. Lupin will be paired together."

There was a moment of fierce whispering and it finally clicked on Lily that Lupin was Remus.

"Professor! But…" Her mouth dropped open and she was so dumbfounded at the choice she couldn't even get the words clamoring in her head past her mouth.

"No exceptions Ms. Evans. Life is full of things we can neither control nor choose, consider this a lesson in life."

With that she continued on with the rest of the pair and Lily glanced over at Remus, who looked a bit paler than he usually was and she glared, as if this was his fault somehow. Professor McGonagall finished up the list and set the clipboard aside and glanced at all her students.

"Now, I don't want to hear anything more about the choice of your partner, you will from this day forward sit next to your partner as every class there will be situations where you must work with them. For certain lessons you will be graded jointly keep this in mind as well, now I will give you a few minutes to rearrange where you will be sitting and then we will begin the lesson."

There was a large clamor as almost everyone stood and rearranged where they were sitting with the exception of Nat and Nadia who had been fortunate enough to be paired together and Lily who was still in a bit of shock. Remus came and sat down next to her and neither of them looked very happy at the circumstances that had suddenly thrust the two of them resentfully together. Once everyone had been seated McGonagall went over the lesson for the day, including detailed instructions on the experiment they would be working on then turned over a board near the front to show detailed instructions. With that finished she told them to begin and sat at her desk, beginning to review the homework from the previous lesson.

For a moment the two of them just sat there then Remus sighed and began to bring out all the things that were required for the day.

"I guess we should begin." Lily bit her lip slightly, ignoring these people would have been a whole lot easier if she hadn't just been lumped together with one of them for the rest of the school year. She could see Nat and Nadia shooting her sympathetic glances before scooting over a ways so they could be in front of their own working burners and such. Remus glared slightly at her.

"Look I'm not exactly thrilled to be paired with you either but I want a good grade so maybe if you stopped being a bitch and sitting on your high horse we could manage to work together."

At this Lily snapped her head and looked over at him. "Excuse me! What did you call me?!"  
"You heard me and I'm not going to apologize for it either because it's true. If you have bothered to pay attention I only pranked you that first time because its tradition which, granted, is a stupid reason to do something but I am one of those people who follow blindly sometimes. After that for several times I didn't take place in any more pranks, but you included me in all of yours so I stopped feeling guilty when I began to help out. And while that doesn't exclude my behavior in regards to your necklace I feel justified in everything else."

Lily stared at him for a moment incredulous. "Well you know for someone who watches their friends prank people who aren't able to defend themselves you've got a lot of nerve calling me a bitch when you are a slimy weasel yourself." Remus blinked in surprise and he opened his mouth to retort but Lily continued on before he could start in. "But…you're also right…" She said slowly and Remus's mouth closed with an audible click. "Thinking back you weren't involved in those first few pranks, your friends just pissed me off and I figured guilty by association."

Remus blinked several times, as if he had lost his train of thought. "What, you don't think I'm capable of admitting when I'm wrong."

"Honestly not really." He replied slowly.

"Well I can, god knows I am as far from perfect as you can get but I can usually notice when I'm being an ass." She shifted in her seat slightly to where she was facing him better. "So look, we have to work together for the next year and I'm like you I would really rather not screw this grade up so why don't we compromise?"

"Compromise?"

"Yeah, I say I'm sorry, which I really am only partly sorry but we can pretend it's for everything and just forgive and forget."

Remus smiled just a bit at her play on her words. "Forgive and forget." he thought it over then nodded slowly. "I think I can do that."

"Okay then." She held out her hand. "My name if Lily, what's yours."

Remus grinned for real this time and took her hand, shaking it firmly with his own. "Hello Lily, my name is Remus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Remus."

"Likewise Lily."

The two of them tentatively smiled and then turned to their work. They began to set up all the stuff and Remus paused before they began. "By the way, I'm sorry too." Lily glanced over at him slightly confused. "For your necklace, if I had known it was that important I wouldn't have messed with it." Lily could tell that he was being honest and sincere.

Her hand moved to the necklace that was resting under her shirt and nodded slowly. "Thanks." She said quietly before clearing her throat and finishing setting up the last of the items.

"So I should probably tell you I am not very good at science so you may have to do the heavy lifting." Lily glanced over at him.

"What exactly do you mean heavy lifting?"

"I mean, my penmanship if great, I mean really, really great. I've been complimented on it several times."

Remus burst out laughing causing several people, including Professor McGonagall to glance up in surprise and to continue staring when Lily laughed along side him.

"So you're telling me I'm pretty much going to be doing everything on my own?" he asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"Not everything, I'm also really good at fetching stuff, kind of like a dog, only don't even think of referring to me as one, we're not that good of friends yet. I'm more saying when it comes to volatile chemicals being mixed and needing to be mixed in a specific way it is much safer for everyone if I don't handle it."

Remus was grinning. "I take it you're speaking from experience."

"At my last school we didn't have partners so you had to do everything yourself so this one time we were doing this experiment where you had to mix two ingredients at the same time with the temperature just so and if you didn't…" she trailed off trying to come up with the best scenario. "…do you remember those old horror films where there's like an ooze that slowly creeps up on you and it'll climb up the sides of buildings, it'll suffocate people and there's like no way to stop it."

"Of course those are some of the best movies."

"Well imagine that, only the ooze movers much faster, its smelly and doesn't come out of clothes, then add in an entire classroom full of screaming girls and you will have one of my more tamer experiences. It really is safer for everyone that I be no where near volatile chemicals."

Remus laughed again. "Alright then I will do the heavy lifting as you call it."

"And I will dazzle you with my writing and research skills."

The two of them worked together surprisingly well as the class progressed. While Lily was being completely honest about all the mishaps she had around chemicals she could understand the basics and reasoning behind the practical use and could answer almost al the questions posed to her. The two of them kept the talk centered on science and the class since this new tentative friendship probably wouldn't have withstood anything too serious. Just before the class ended Lily turned to Remus.

"Look Remus, about this agreement we've made." She paused and he nodded slowly. "This only pertains to you, not to your two friends. I'm not prepared to forgive them nor do I have any desire what so ever to try."

"That's fine Lily, I'm allowed to have other friends than them, and it's none of their business. Why don't we also make a deal not to talk about them if we can help it? Anything you say to me I won't tell them just like anything they tell or say about you I won't tell you."

Lily grinned. "That sounds like a perfect compromise."

"Good, because surprisingly I really enjoyed class today, we work pretty well together."

"Yeah we do."

As the class finished up for the day Professor McGonagall came by to view all the work to give out the points that would be awarded. She nodded at their work giving them high marks and moved on. Everyone cleaned up their work stations and listed as she gave out their homework assignments, some of which was individual work but there was also a project that would include working with their partner as well. Just as the bell rang she called out over the noise.

"Ms. Evans will you please come and see me."

Lily looked over surprised, thinking she hadn't done anything wrong since last night, at least nothing that she could think of. Nat and Nadia shrugged at her and she waved to them before heading up to Professor McGonagall's desk, standing and waiting to be addressed.

Professor McGonagall waited until the last of the students left; it seemed she had an empty period after this one since no other students walked in.

"Ms. Evans as you will no doubt notice in the next week or two the amount of work you will be given in your classes will increase dramatically. We teachers generally take it easy the first month so it's our policy that for those that are given detention you will only serve it during the week days and you will no doubt need the weekend to catch up on the schoolwork."

"Okay, so that starts this week?"

"Yes Ms. Evans this week. You will still serve your seven days of detention; you just won't do them on the weekend."

Lily personally thought this sounded a little backwards but then again that did mean she now had her weekend evenings to look forward to so she wasn't about to start complaining. "I understand, thank you professor."

She handed Lily a note that allowed her to be late for her next class and with a nod of dismissal she headed up to her history class. Kel and Nadia were waiting for her, as history was the most boring class, and the teacher was so old he hardly ever noticed what was going on in his own room it was pretty safe to talk without getting in trouble. She handed the note to the teacher who only nodded then went and joined them near the back table.

"So what's this I hear you getting along with Remus?" Kel asked quietly as they pretended to make notes, every once in a while actually jotting down something real.

Lily glanced over at Nadia who grinned slightly. "What, you should know that nothing travels faster than gossip."

Lily snickered then addressed Kel's question. "We made a compromise, and as you were forever telling me, he isn't as bad as I thought he was."

"Still it's almost a miracle."

"Shut up." Said Lily with a laugh.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, her friends giving her the same sly and knowing glances that Kel had greeted her with and she generally ignored them which seemed to amuse them. They all came together for dinner that night and Travis and Marc joined them as they usually did and even they glanced over at Lily as if surprised.

"You know I feel like we haven't made any kind of progress since this morning, what with all the staring."

"Well that depends on how you look at it." Kris began. "Because now we're staring at you for an entirely different reason so that's got to be something doesn't it."

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it."

"We just didn't exactly expect this new development is all." Nat said quietly.

"Surely there's something else that will keep you more entertained than this." Lily commented dryly.

"Oh no, this is like our own soap opera." Nadia said laughing at Lily's expression.

"That is so wrong."

"Well at least you guys are only science partners so there shouldn't be too much gossip going around." Marc pointed out kindly.

"Remus isn't that bad once you get to know him and while I'm not sure of his abilities to pick friends he himself is okay." Lily said slowly.

"So are you guys like actually friends now?" Travis asked slowly, being one of the only ones actually willing to speak the question out loud.

"Maybe not friend friends more like tentative friends that could lead to full on friendship. It really just depends."

"Well even if you were friend friends it'd be a bit awkward wouldn't it?" Kel asked.

"Why would it be awkward?"

"He sits with James and Sirius all the time, their best friends and I can't see you becoming even tentative friends with them."

"Absolutely not, I'm more likely to hit them again than become friends but I don't see how that's going to be a problem with my talking to Remus."

"You'd be okay with talking to Remus in front of the two of them."

"Yeah, why not?" They all gave her slightly disbelieving looks and she glared at them. "See now those expressions you're giving me are like a challenge and you know that I can't resist a challenge." She cried then stood and turned to the table where Remus was sitting.

"Wait Lily you're not-" Nadia began but Lily was already walking down the aisle, ignoring the rise in volume when it became obvious just which table she was heading to.

She stopped just a ways from the table and completely ignoring the other two as completely as she had been all day she addressed Remus. "Hey Remus."

He looked up a bit in surprise but smiled warmly. "Hey Lily."

"So it appears my detentions are suspended on weekends, some policy or another they have here…" Remus nodded in understanding, having been on the receiving end of several detentions himself. "…so I was thinking that this weekend we could get together to work on that science homework."

"Sure that sounds good to me." Remus replied ignoring the incredulous looks that James and Sirius were shooting him. "What day would be good for you?"

Before she could reply James spoke up. "What a minute you're not serious Remus are you? You can't possible be working with **that** creature." Obviously he hadn't been keeping up with the rumor mill that would no doubt be working over time with this new development.

"He's right she almost killed us yesterday." Sirius added indignantly.

If Lily wasn't determined to ignore them no matter what, she would have loved to make a snarky little comment along the lines of how he had no idea what he was talking about. She hadn't even hit him as hard as she could have, she could have done a lot, lot worse but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Remus glared at them and glanced up at Lily a little worried on what her reaction would be, since the two of them were making progress, and was surprised to see her face still had that pleasant open look, she was still looking only at him almost as if she hadn't heard a single word that they had said.

"Saturday would probably work best for me but I don't really care about times, anything work best for you?"

"Are you a morning person or a night owl?"

"Eh I wake up early most mornings but I'm pretty good for the majority of the day."

"Why don't we just meet up after breakfast then?"

"Okay, in the library?"

"Works for me."

"Very cool, see you later Remus."

"Bye Lily."

They smiled at each other than Lily headed back to her table hearing Sirius behind her. "Remus, what the hell was that all about? !" before she was out of hearing distance. She sat back down at her spot and smiled at the expressions of her friends.

"You've got balls Lily, I'll definitely give you that." Kris said with a laugh, shaking her head in appreciation.

Lily grinned. "Like I said I hate backing down from a challenge, even if it's an unspoken one, now let's talk about something else please!"  
They obliged the talk turning to books and movies that they shared in common with Travis and Marc since they were still getting to know the two of them. Lily left a little early so she could get to her detention and get it over with. As she passed the table where the three of them were still sitting Remus glanced up at her as she passed by she winked at him and he grinned in response before she was out the door. If someone had told her this morning when she had woken up that she would have a civilized conversation with Remus, let alone consider him a potential friend in the making she would have through them insane or mocking her, which would have earned them one of her excellent death glares. As she gathered up her cleaning supplies for her detention she couldn't help but smile, Remus as a friend would certainly make her life a little more interesting, but then all the best of friends did that, so maybe it was a sign.

* * *

Greetings, Greetings. So obviously it's been a very long time since I updated, years and I had no intention of updating but Lily is a very persistent voice in my head and when she wants me to write out another chapter I can only resist for so long. I will be trying to update some of my other stories as well; though don't expect anything crazy fast, nothing I do these days is fast. And I will probably not be updating the Forbidden places as I have no clue where I was planning on taking that story but the others hopefully I will continue one day. I have no clue If any of the older reviewers still read this, so just want to do a general shout out to all those who have continued to read this even with no activity on it and for those who will continue to read it, you guys are pretty amazing.

_Maddie_.


End file.
